The present invention relates to a rotary tilling device having a rotary cutting device.
The rotary cutters in the rotary cutting device rotate downwardly or upwardly in the soil to break up the surface soil. The conventional rotary tilling device is used for only cultivating the soil and is not constructed to perform other work such as mowing.
The applicant proposed a rotary tilling device which is also used for mowing by a rotary cutter device in the opposite direction. In the rotary tilling device, each cutter is rotatably mounted on a supporting member and held at an angular position when tilling. During the tilling operation, soil and mud stick to a periphery of a lower portion of the cutter and to other portions in the device. The stuck soil and mud prevent the cutter from rotating to a proper position for mowing when the cutter is rotated in the opposite direction. Accordingly, desirable cutting operation is not performed.